The field of this invention relates to the construction of a hand held lighting device which is constructed to prevent entry of water within the flashlight even if the flashlight is used in an underwater enviroment.
The use of flashlights has long been known. Over the years flashlights have been constructed in numerous ways. Most often a flashlight has been constructed in a manner to make the flashlight as inexpensive as possible.
One of the enemies to any flashlight is moisture. Flashlights may frequently set around for a substantial period of time prior to usage. When an individual grasps a flashlight and attempts to use such, it is very common that the moisture has penetrated the flashlight and has caused corrosion of the electrical switch assembly incorporated therein as well as the battery terminals. It is rather common that the corrosion is sufficient to require discarding of the flashlight.
Even though moisture is most undesirable in conjunction with flashlights, there is a need for usage of a flashlight within an underwater environment. Not only can flashlights be utilized underwater within lakes, ponds and oceans, possibly the usage of a flashlight may be required within septic tanks, cisterns and fresh water tanks located in and around a house or a farm.
There have been attempts in the past to construct a waterproof flashlight. However, most of these attempts have failed miserably with the moisture able to quickly penetrate to within the interior of the flashlight and result in premature corrosion of the parts of the flashlight making the flashlight inoperable.
There has long been a need for a flashlight which is constructed in a simple manner and which is submersible to a substantial depth within water during usage.